


【授权翻译】On the Oil Rig/油塔之上

by pyn996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Meta, oil rig, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 元小说, 幽默, 油塔, 石油钻井, 石油钻塔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyn996/pseuds/pyn996
Summary: 原作者：基于2017HonCon SPN见面会中Cockles关于石油钻塔的讨论（油塔梗来自视频约19分钟；口音梗来自28分钟）。一个有点蠢蠢的梗 :）---------------------------译者：自从看了2017夏威夷见面会（b站有）后一直对这个无厘头的石油钻塔梗念念不忘，翻译一篇甜饼以解心头之痒哈哈哈。个人喜好给Dean加了很多（过多）儿化音。作者为supernatural9917，爱作者爱世界！
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	【授权翻译】On the Oil Rig/油塔之上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Oil Rig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546881) by [supernatural9917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917). 



> All credit to the writer supernatural9917.  
> 一切荣誉归于原作者supernatural9917。  
> 欢迎去看原文（notes中有链接），请多多给原作点Kudos，感谢支持~  
> 译者新手上路请多包涵><阅读愉快。

北大西洋某处的石油钻井上…

Dean气愤地走进和同事维修工Castiel一起住的房间，砰地摔上了门。Castiel的视线从平板上抬起，扬起眉毛。

“怎么了，Dean?”

“Unnatural的放映取消了！”

“所以你得等上岸假再才能看得上Sal和Dirk兄弟俩猎魔的冒险了？”Castiel揶揄地问，“怎么回事？”

“Gordon说什么版权问题，但是依我看，他就是为天使Cotswold糟糕的钻井口音那事儿耍脾气。我是说，对，那是有点儿没礼貌，但后来他在推上道歉了啊，这有啥大不了的？”

“唉，行了，我想你得找点儿别的周四晚能干的事儿。”

“你说得简单，你老早就不看了。”

“是啊，我只是没什么兴趣了。”Castiel含糊地回答。Dean一屁股坐到铺位上他身边的位置，努力越过他的肩膀偷看。

“你干啥呢？看什么好东西呢？”

Castiel脸红了，试着藏起屏幕，但是Dean伸出手，一下子够到了它。“Dean，别—”

“哇，是Unnatueal同人小说？”Dean一边笑一边读了下去，突然间，他的眼睛惊讶地睁大了。“呃，好吧，同性恋情色同人。Dirk和Cotswold，真的吗？剧里他俩不是一对儿，你知道吧？”

“所以我没继续追了，”Castiel拿回平板冷淡地说。“在剧里Dirkwold的潜台词可不少，更别说如果Cotswold是女性角色，他俩绝对已经搞在一起了。编剧们只会在这集抛出点同性恋暗示，下集扭头让Dirk睡几个女招待，来昭示他是个纯直男。我都看够了。”

“哈，这我倒没细想过。他俩确实老对视个不停。再加上上次Cotswold死掉那会儿，Dirk那个样儿实在是糟透了。”

“就是如此，”Castiel强烈同意。“后来Cotswold一复活，Dirk瞬间又兴高采烈的了。再后来去卡纳维拉尔角办案子的时候，他整个人都已经飘飘然了。”  
Dean噗嗤一声笑了出来。“是啊，因为Dirk对宇航员那么着迷。他穿上太空服那会儿，我还以为他会射一裤子呢。”

“我以为他让Cotswold穿上太空服的时候，他会射在裤子里来着。”

“你还说你没看！”

“真没看。我看的是汤上的图。那一集在粉丝里很受欢迎。”

Dean再次偷过平板，开始读Castiel在看的故事。“天呐，Cas，这真够生动的。讲真，有必要描述每一根手指都放在哪儿吗？”他接着读下去，偶尔发出笑声或怀疑的哼唧。“得了吧，Dirk的柔韧度可没法做出这种姿势。Sal才是做瑜伽的那个。”

“没人逼着你读，Dean，”Castiel抱怨。“我正读得开心，享受我周四晚的一人时光。我会帮你劝劝Gordon恢复放映Unnatural的，这样我也能要回每周自己的一个小时。”

“Cas，如果我没回来，你会在干嘛？这玩意儿让你兴奋吗？我是不是打断了你的晚间幻想？”

“闭嘴。”Castiel反驳道，脸红着推走Dean的肩膀，想找回自己的个人空间；但Dean不允许。他把Castiel推倒到床上，然后爬了上来。

“还是说你只是想找个点子等我回来。别以为我没发现，星期四晚上你老是那么有创意。看点儿下流小故事，想给这事儿加点料，嗯？”他一点点咬着Castiel的耳垂，一路轻咬到脖子，轻柔地不留下任何痕迹。他的双手游离着，没过多久，手掌就覆盖上了Castiel睡裤的凸起。

“挺管用的，不是吗？”Cas在Dean收紧手掌时呻吟出来。“上周我拿出绳子那会儿可没听到你抱怨半句。”

“那是因为你把我绑在床上之前，先用领带塞了我的嘴，”Dean提醒他，语调里并没有显示出对上周四发生的事有一丝一毫的不满。

“嗯哼，确实。事后一想，我犯了个错，应该先让你叫我主人才对。”Castiel用令人惊异的力量一个翻身，反压到了Dean身上。“现在，我该对你做点儿什么呢？我有好多主意…”

“嘿Cas？”Dean温柔地说，抬起手抚摸Castiel的下颌。“你用不着那些奇特想法让我兴奋，你知道的吧？”Castiel咬着嘴唇，移开视线，因为被结结实实地猜中而难堪。“嘿，甜心，听着。我知道我们的周年纪念日快到了，但是七年之痒是电影里的，那不是真的。现在我还是像以前一样地爱你，我也不需要你戴着佐罗面具打我耳光来让我想要你。”

“但是你确实喜欢那个。”

“我当然喜欢了，但是不是因为那个。重点是，你用不着每周想一个疯狂的新点子来吸引我干翻你。你只要是你就够了。”

Castiel给了他丈夫一个甜蜜的吻。“谢谢你，Dean. 我也爱你。但，嗯…你介意我继续偶尔找几个点子吗，你知道的，出于兴趣？”

“我想我不介意。”


End file.
